


A Not so Happy Family

by Rory__04



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, Anxiety, Hearing Voices, Maybe happy ending i dont know yet, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader Insert, Reader uses female pronouns, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Slow Burn, So is Tubbo, TW: slight self harm, Teen Angst, Tommy and Tubbo look up to Reader, Tommy is a traumatized child, Wilbur was Y/n's best friend, Y/n is Philza's only daughter, Y/n is a great big sister, Y/n is sad but tries to hide it, Y/n is scarred of thunder, reader is 20 years old, y/n is a badass, your therapist will probably be hearing about this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory__04/pseuds/Rory__04
Summary: "How would you know wether or not I'm okay?!? You weren't here!" she roars with the venom of a viper, barely stopping to breath between her words that pierce Phil like arrows."You killed the only person that has ever been here for me and then left! You left me here to pick up my own broken pieces! But not just my pieces, Tommy's as well! You abandoned us to go live in a cozy cottage with your favorite child..." her words trail off as the voice begins to get louder, pounding against her skull."Y/n...I- I'm sorry..." Phil utters painfully, stepping forward towards her but she only laughs crudely and steps back."Sorry?! You don't get to be sorry!" Her screaming has quickly turned to sobbing. "We needed you! I-...I needed you.." her shaking legs finally give out and sink into the muddy soil below. She brings her hands up to her ears to block out the demands for violence. "How much more pain are you going to bring me before you finally kill me too.."
Relationships: awesamdude/reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	1. Just Walk Away From Your Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first story i'm ever publishing so just a few things! Just a heads up I will be changing a few thing from the original plot line to better fit where I want my story to go. This may change in the future however. Also, I will be writing the characters that appear in this story the way I perceive them. I will take any advice towards my writing, grammar, etc. Updates may also be slow due to school. ALL RELATIONSHIPS WITH THE MINORS OF THIS STORY ARE STRICTLY PLATONIC!

It still smells like gunpowder. The fireworks still flash in my eyes and the cries of the withers echo loudly. Screaming for my brother to come back still tears at my throat. 

“Don’t forget the blood.” The voice hums, leaning over my shoulder and grinning. “It’s still dripping from your hands.” I glare at it’s shadow and clench my fists, tears dripping down my cold cheeks as it cackles in the corner of my mind. I’ve been standing here for god knows how long letting it taunt me, and fester and grow. 

“They betrayed us months ago, and yet you still come here everyday and waste time crying over him when we could be avenging his death.” I want to scream at it to shut up, to leave me alone, but the voice has been my only company since my family slowly, one by one, left me to pick up the broken pieces of my old self.

“They left you because they don’t love you anymore. Then again, I don’t think your father ever really loved you. We all know he favors that pig over everyone else.” It tears into wounds i’ve been trying to close for years unforgivingly.  
You’re wrong, I whisper back in my mind, but the voice only laughs condescendingly and makes my stomach churn with unease and my mind race with thoughts of doubt.

I hear something behind me shift. My eyes come back into focus and land on the stone cross planted firmly in the ground. The clearing I stand in is barely illuminated by the setting sun, telling me i’ve been here for hours. My body shifts to glance across the clearing. The one who drew me from my minds torture, Technoblade, stands about a foot behind a blonde man who’s gazing steadily at me. His stare however looked almost annoyed. Annoyed?

“Of course he’s annoyed with you,” the voice tickles at the back of my mind, “You’re being weak. They don’t like weak people here. Hide your weakness or they’ll kill you like they killed your brother.” 

It’s haunting whispers make me flinch and avert my gaze to the space between me and the blonde man, bringing an arm up to rub away the tears.  
Philza sighs and adjusts the bucket hat on top of his head, glancing at the long haired anarchist behind him. 

Oh.  
My emotions flicker between each other quickly, unsteadily.  
Oh.

“What?” I bite out. “Getting impatient with your other fucked up kid? You gonna kill me next?” It’s an unfair blow, but the voice coo’s praises that ring in my head and push my gaze to glare at the two men, my previous sadness long forgotten.

“What are you doing here y/n?” Ignoring my venomous question, Philza meets my angry gaze calmly. His question makes me sneer and avert my gaze to the forest. 

“What do you care…” I mumble softly, distantly wondering how far Techno would let me get if I stabbed Phil. “I say you give me control and let me take care of them permanently. You wouldn’t have to worry about the pig.” It says it so casually like the task of killing them is easy and for a second I consider it. 

“-/n.” Technoblades voice snaps me out of the violent shadows in my mind. I blink rapidly as I glance back towards them blankly, before huffing and turning away to start towards the forest. Stop putting those thoughts into my head I murmured into the shadows where I knew the voice loomed. I get no response from it. 

“Y/n...” Phil mutters the words so softly I almost miss them. “Please just let me talk to you…”

I don’t stop walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long you guys! The ending is kinda rushed but I hope you enjoy!

I groan lowly and bring a hand up to rub my swollen eyes, shifting from my side onto my back. My brain faintly registers the sound of cluttering downstairs as I blink wearily up at my painted ceiling, eyes straining against the sun streaming through my creme silk curtains. Sitting up slowly I throw back the thick quilt covering me and swing my legs over the side of my bed. Tugging my shirt down over my stomach, I sniff the air and faintly realize the smell of bacon is wafting up the ladder into my loft. 

“Sam?” I rasped out loudly, standing and making my way to the ladder. “Is that you?” It takes a few moments before he’s popping up at the base of the ladder, a light pink apron sinched around his waist and a frying pan held in his left hand. Fran appears seconds later, tail wagging quickly as she gazes up at me.

“Good to see you finally up.” Sam smiles up at me gently, moving to the side as I place my foot onto the first rung of the ladder. Quickly reaching the bottom, I turn to find Fran already sitting waiting for me. Kneeling down to run my fingers through her thick fur, I glance up at Sam questioningly. He chuckles softly and walks back into the kitchen, placing the frying pan down onto the stove and grabbing a spatula. “It’s almost eleven...You were out for a while.”

Giving Fran one final scruff on the head, I stand again and make my way towards Sam, briefly remembering stumbling into my house last night and immediately passing out. I grumble slightly and lean my cheek against Sam’s back, looping my arms around his waist. “You should have woken me up... I need to visit Tommy today.” 

“You still have time...besides didn’t you visit him yesterday? Isn’t that why you got home so late?” I stiffen and pull away from him slowly, remembering how I had waved off Puffy and Sam’s concern yesterday by lying so I could visit Wil. Sam pauses his task of scrambling eggs, moving the frying pan off of the hot stovetop as I back away and hop onto the counter, swinging my legs. “That’s where you told Puffy and I you were going...and thats where you went...right?” I shift my gaze nervously across the spruce floors, feeling his gaze burn into me. 

“Once he finds out you lied to him, he’s gonna leave. Nobody likes liars here y/n, Wilbur was a liar and look what the did to him.” the voice jumps me, quickly luring me into my head. “I told you we should stop wasting our time going to stare at a headstone, but you didn’t listen and now Sam will leave one way or another too.” 

A firm hand pressing against my knee makes me flinch back away from the touch. Looking up I see Sam has moved away from the stove and is now standing in between my legs, searching my eyes. I glance down at his hand, and focus on the heat radiating from him. 

“Sorry..” I mumble sheepishly, hunching my shoulders. He sighs faintly and squeezes my knee gently. 

“Look at me y/n.” Its firm but in the kindest way possible. I shake my head and continue to gaze at the floor. The room is silent for a moment before he speaks up cautiously. “Is...is it the voice again..?” I inhale deeply and nod slowly. “You..went and visited Wilbur yesterday didn’t you..” I sigh and lean forward, falling into his chest. 

“Yeah..” I mumble into his sweater, bringing my hands up to clutch the fabric anxiously. He sighs again and wraps his arm around me. “And..” the words fall flat as I recall the not so happy family reunion. “Phil and Techno showed up..”

Sam jerks away and places his hands strongly upon my shoulders, narrowing his eyes at me. “They didn’t try anything..did they?” his voice is filled with concern and thinly veiled rage. Ever since both me and Tommy opened up to Sam about our tense family history, he became fiercely protective of us and made sure to do everything in his power to keep us from interacting with Philza and Technoblade until we were both fully healed from emotional wounds and ready. 

“Not really...Philza tried to talk to me but...the voice Sam...I couldn’t-” He pulls me against him softly, cradling me against him. I nuzzle into his neck and take in his sent of gunpowder and musk, grounding myself as to not provoke the voice. 

“You know the voice gets worse when you visit Wilbur y/n...Maybe you should take a break from going there for a while…” Sam tightens his arms around me before slowly tugging away, bringing his hand up to ruffle my hair fondly, grinning. “You said you were gonna visit Tommy today right? You can help me motivate him to help with the hotel!”  
A fond grin edges its way onto my face, huffing in amusement. “Sam Nook seems to do a good enough job with motivating him.” Even though Tommy had looked up to me almost our entire childhood, I, along with basically everyone else on the server, had a hard time getting the kid to listen. When Sam first brought up the idea of Sam Nook, it was kinda shocking. Nobody other than Tubbo, Wilbur(when he was alive)and I ever really payed close enough attention to Tommy to notice his obsession with the game Animal Crossing, let alone use it as a motivator. 

“Ok, so then you can help me with building.” I groan in false annoyance and tug Sam back towards me, leaning into his warmth. “I guess I can help you out….on one condition..” He hums and nuzzles his nose into my hair as I wrap my arms around his waist again. “You actually stay for breakfast this morning, and then we leave to go work on the hotel together.”

Sam chuckles softly and nods, bending down to bury his face in the crook of my neck. 

“Ok,” he exhales softly. “But you have to promise me something.” I pull back from him to look at his face, which is creased with worry. “No more lying… I can’t keep you safe if you lie to me, so promise me you’ll always tell the truth.” 

I smile and gently cradle his jaw, pressing a soft kiss to his nose. 

And then…

I lie. 

“I promise.”

The voice grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to give you guys more information about y/n's 'voice'. Like Techno, y/n has voices in her head. Over the years however, one voice has dominated the others into silence. When the voice talks to y/n, it's almost like she literally gets sucked into her head. When the voice and y/n interact, what may seem like seconds to you guys, the readers, and to y/n, they actually interact for minutes. So people on the outside see y/n zone out for minutes at a time. Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading and for leaving kudos and such! See you next chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!! The second chapter may be a while cause I only have a few ideas about where i'm going to take this story but I'll try to be as quick as possible! Again thank you for reading! <3


End file.
